


At the End

by vanillafluffy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: The theme was Angst, and the prompt was "her/his daemon is just as heartbroken". So I offer an alternate ending to "The Dark Knight Rises" wherein Bane has a daemon who doesn't understand what happened to Talia and her daemon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	At the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



The saber-toothed cat stalks the small underground room, growling unhappily. His person is badly hurt; the smell of blood and death hovers in the chamber.

Although he searches all her favorite hiding places, there is no sign of Pax. The delicate Siamese cat has been his companion and playmate since kittenhood, but she and her person aren’t here…they should be. Pax’s person would take care of Rise’s person and he could snuggle up with Pax purring in his ear and all would be well again.

“Rise,” his person says, voice barely a whisper.

The big cat prowls over to the pallet where he rests, heart full of love and fear. His person gives him life, he knows, and soon that life will be gone.

You need a healer, he says to the man.

“Can’t. They’d lock us up. Maybe even sever us.” Rise’s person breathes slowly, laboriously. “Don’t worry…we’ll see them again on the other side, Talia and Pax. I miss them, too.”

Pax is gone! Soon, even his beloved person will be gone! The uncertainty of the unknown sparks anxiety and Rise yowls with distress.

“None of that.” As always, the man is decisive. He reaches out a weak hand and buries it in his daemon’s tawny pelt. “There’s no point in crying over what can’t be changed. We did the best we could….”

His voice trails off. Rise nuzzles him, but there’s no response. He emits a piteous mewl. All very well to say ‘Be strong’ when you are strong…now his own strength is fading. He feels it wane like the light ebbs at close of day.

Then the mighty cat is gone, and there is only what remains of a man when his powerful spirit has departed.

...


End file.
